


Paper Crown

by Ironiati



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Blackwatch Era, Blackwatch Reaper | Gabriel Reyes, Blind Soldier: 76 | Jack Morrison, F/F, F/M, Fluff, Gabe had a family, Gabriel isn't the bad guy here, Heavy Angst, I have no military experience thank god for google, Jack had a partner, Jack is a Little Shit, Jack is a golden boy, K9 companion, Let's stop the tags or I'll give stuff away, M/M, Mentions of Animal Experimentation - Freeform, Most Overwatch characters will be here, Not Canon Compliant, Omnics Crisis, Pre-Canon, Pre-Relationship, Protective Gabriel, Reaper | Gabriel Reyes Has Issues, Reaper | Gabriel Reyes Redemption, Riley is a very smart dog and is a key part of the story, SEP era, Slow Burn, Smut, Somebody Lives/Not Everyone Dies, This will be a long one guys, eventually, more tags to come, there will be smut
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-01-19
Updated: 2019-01-27
Packaged: 2019-10-12 19:45:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 3
Words: 7,453
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17473841
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ironiati/pseuds/Ironiati
Summary: Do you know the commercials that you see about the army?Yea they’re all bullshit, feeding lies about going to college and being the best of the best. Nah, that just to drag you into a war that makes no sense and make you watch innocent lives die. They tear you apart until you're nothing but a toy soldier, they grab awestruck JROTC kids and they mold you into the perfect soldier, the perfect killing machine.They brainwash you to think it’s for the greater good, that it’s for freedom.Hoorah, right?This is a story of hard choices, of sacrifice and hardships. Of love and betrayal. This is a story of anger, fear, hatred, friendship and of hope. Of belonging and loss.





	1. Paper Crown

**Author's Note:**

> It's 2019 and I'm back with another story! this time around will be different, I pre-wrote the story and I will be posting a chapter a week until it's done. Regarding this story: Gabe has a family and Jack has a partner, bless Blizzard for this canon. Therefore, that's pretty much the only thing that follows canon. I don't follow any other lore updates.... whoops? 
> 
> Also please note I'm not a military expert nor am I dismissing them, this is a fictional story. The armed forces fight for our freedom, fight so we can live in peace but after hearing stories from friends and family who had served/is serving... it's not what its made out to be.

Chapter One: Paper Crown

"A paper crown

         And a heart made of glass"

 

Do you know the commercials that you see about the army?

Yea they’re all bullshit, feeding lies about going to college and being the best of the best. Nah, that just do that to drag you into a war that makes no sense and make you watch innocent lives die. They tear you apart until you're nothing but a toy soldier, they grab awestruck JROTC kids and they mold you into the perfect soldier, the perfect killing machine.

 They brainwash you to think it’s for the greater good, that it’s for freedom.

 Hoorah, right?

 This is a story of hard choices, of sacrifice and hardships. Of love and betrayal. This is a story of anger, fear, hatred, friendship and of hope. Of belonging and loss.

 And this story begins back during the Soldier Enhancing Program or SEP for short. False promises of making naïve soldiers into something that wasn’t meant to be. He was one of those naïve soldiers, fresh out of Desert Storm and holding his head up with a shiny promotion. He closed his eyes as he held back emotions he swore he locked away. In his hands was a worn photo, a family looking happy and blessed. The father was smiling bright and holding a child up in his arms. The mother was beautiful, with olive skin and bright eyes that held so much love. The child, a boy of just four years had his hands out wide and laughing at whatever the cameraman had said. It was a sweet moment in their lives and something Gabriel would never forget.

 He was always a soldier, since the moment he turned eighteen he joined the forces with the promises of a better future. Bunch of pricks was all he encountered, no matter what year it was, no matter how far into the future they were, if one wasn’t fair skinned then you had no business there. Yet Gabriel showed every single one of them, he climbed the ranks to Staff Sergeant fairly quickly and was presumably one of the youngest in their squad and he proved to his peers that he wasn’t someone to look down at.

 In the beginning, he saw the military as a prison, as a life sentence. With a deadbeat father and him falling into the wrong side of the law, he became a troublemaker in his teens and it did not help his ailing mother nor his sisters but it was one mistake and the saving grace of his military uncle that made him join the forces. He soon warmed up to the idea of being a soldier and he was damn good at it too. He turned his life around while serving and found a family to call his own, the gangs from his hometown long gone into the shadows of his past.

 His wife seeing a good man in him and giving him a beautiful son, he found a new purpose to keep fighting, his life finally had meaning.

 In the picture he had returned from his last tour, they were waiting for him at the base and he was donning his military uniform, in that picture he was considering in retiring to finally leave the forces behind and begin his next chapter in his life, he had been away from his family for far too long.

 Of course, happy endings don't happen to Gabriel and as they were leaving for their on-site residence he was approached by his senior officer with a deal that now he knew was too good to be true, a classified government program to enhance a soldier for combat. Gabriel was chosen to be in the first group of test subjects (lab rats) and it would set their family for life with the pensions he would have received. He signed up without a single drop of hesitation, he thought his life in the armed forces was over but he was wrong. unfortunately, he had to pay a price, he wasn't allowed to tell his family where he was going, he was essentially giving every right to be with them. No outgoing or incoming communication allowed.

 He sold his soul to the devil for the chance to keep his family safe, from a war that didn't exist. He loved his wife, his son but he realized he couldn't be kept from the life of fighting, from a life he only knew. He wasn't ready to disappear, he wasn't ready to become a civilian and he paid the consequences of his actions by giving up his home, his freedom, his family.

And there he was now, sitting in his standard room as he waited for the moment he had to greet the newest round of naive soldiers, With as much gentleness as he could muster, he caressed his son's face over the photo and sighed sadly, emotions he once thought he buried threaten to spill out, it had been four years since he last saw his son and even though he never once regretted his decision, he still felt guilt eat him up. 

"Mi Hijo, I guess father's abanding their sons runs in the family... I know you probably hate me for leaving and  I'm so sorry I failed you..." he slowly and carefully folded the picture up with one last sigh and slipped it back into his desk where it would be safe and away from prying eyes. Only a select few knew of his family and boy was it a mistake back in the day.  As he stood, he grabbed his clipboard and willed his face to melt into this usual frown, he willed his emotions back into the dark corners of his heart, Commander Reyes was back and he was ready for business. 

He had heard the newest round of recruits were triple in size of the last one and therefore they needed more hands on deck, his fellow SEP members returned from their duties to assist in the program and here they were, babysitting a bunch of ducklings. Since there were a larger amount of people, they could not use the assembly hall and until they moved to a new base they were all stationed in the hanger.

Once he arrived on the observing deck overlooking the open floor below, not one person spotting them he took the moment to walk up to the catwalk and just watch for a moment. Men and women were all chatting among themselves, he could tell apart each and every one of them. There were those young faced men and women who excelled their basic training and were given false promises of a better future, these outnumbered the rest and he could see the excitement radiating off them. Then there were those who had seen a couple of battles, who have witnessed the pain of war first hand, these were the second largest group, older than the pups but still have a trace of innocence. Then there were the older soldiers, hardened by war and death. these were the ones who had witness countless of battles and were worn and tired, he knew many of these men and women don't make it to the end of the program but he had faith in each and every one of them.

then in the middle of the sea of diverse soldiers a mop of sunkissed hair caught his attention, he glanced at the private and watched the man for a moment, he had a bright smile on his face and everyone around him laughed at whatever joke he had told, like a magnet he felt attached to whoever he was. It was like an orb of sunshine casting away the shadows, the sun pushing the gloomy clouds away after a storm. Even the older soldiers cracked the faintest of smiles and he wanted to experience that, he wanted to feel that warmth again, he couldn't keep his eyes away.  

Before his thoughts could trail off, a hand on his shoulder made him snap out of it and he glared to his right, at the man standing next to him who wore a smirk on his face, "look at all those fresh meats, Reyes...I wonder how many of those dipshits will last till next week?" Gabriel had at first refused to answer and he shrugged the handoff before growling, "Just shut the fuck up, Reed...you were fooled into this just like them" He turned to leave when a dark chuckle was heard behind him, "as yes, because _I'm_ the one who gets too attached to them, right?" before he could whirl around and punch the stupid smirk off the officers face another senior official interrupted them, a pointed look aimed at Gabriel, he rolled his eyes and gave the woman a curt nob, "Warren..." She shook her head and turned to look at Reed and without warning, she punched his arm hard enough that the man let out a yelp. "What the fuck..?" 

"let's not waste any more time gentlemen, Gabe would you do the honors? I was hoping we could see the hardass Reyes we all love to hate" she teased and Gabriel chuckled, the anger residing as he nodded and began his descent down the stairs. He didn't have to say anything at first, his posture and expression said everything that needed to be said, he wasn't someone to fuck around with. Instantly all the recruits shut themselves up, the hanger was silent except for each step he took on the metal steps, the soldiers all hastily lined up in rows and stood in attention as he noticed he was the Alpha in the room, even the older soldiers twitched in uneasiness and he enjoyed every second of it. 

"Ladies and gentlemen, you made it to SEP...each and everyone one of you were handpicked to join, it was because of your dedication, your excellence that you are all here" he took a moment to pause and eye every single of them, he saw a few preening at the compliment and he restrained himself from rolling his eyes."but, here you... all of your hard work, your rank, all those years of sweat, blood, and tears? it's gone...here you start again, your rank means nothing. You will eat, sleep and train together as a unit. Every one of you will learn to fight as a pack, as a team so therefore we will break you up into multiple smaller groups with senior officers like myself as the leader. Training will be hell, it will not be anything any of you have experienced and you will listen to every command we give, we're not here to hold your hand pendejos, we're here to make you the best of the best." 

After his speech he and the others began to call out names, the process took a while but eventually six groups of fifteen were created and he looked up from his clipboard to look at his new unit, where he realized the blond hair male he was watching earlier was in his unit and he couldn't help but feel the magnet pull in his chest.

"Since all of you are here we are now unit four, I am Sergeant Reyes and you will either call me Serg, Sir or Reyes...do I make myself clear?" he heard a chorus of yes sirs and he nodded, "Traning with me will begin at o-four-hundred every day unless the schedule says otherwise. There will be a haloscreen in every room that gives each and every one of you a detailed week load, if you have questions let me know. Normally you will all be bunking with each other, two to a group but seeing as there are too many of you, one of you lucky bastards will room with me until we move to a new location." he looked down at his clipboard and called out, "Morrison? you're with me" he glanced up and saw the blond hair man salute, "yes sir!" 

Oh, how cruel fate was. 

"You have the rest of the day to settle in and explore, know that many areas are strictly off limits to you so mind where you go. Training will begin tomorrow as scheduled, you're all dismissed." he watched as his group of recruits grabbed their duffle bags and headed towards the residence hall, all of them chatting about what just happened, their gossip following on deaf ears as he called out, "Morrison, I will show you were you will be staying" he still had his arms behind his back and turned to leave through another set of doors and he trusted the man to follow. 

Maybe he got way over his head as the man was indeed following and he was chatting up a storm, the excitement was clear as day in his voice, he mostly tuned him out as his mind unhelpfully supplied him a _'don't get attached'_ motto.  


	2. Worst in Me

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jack is ready to face whatever challenges that get in his way. With the sky as his limit, he is ready to take on anything...unless it's his new commanding officer, then he's at a loss.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey, Y'all! Sorry, this is a day late but school work is a drag! anyways new chapters will be posted every Saturday unless something comes up <3 
> 
> Did I mention that this was a slow burn? cause it is haha ;)

_ “But maybe it's the worst in me _

_                    That's bringing out the worst in you” _

 

Jack was radiating excitement as he made his way along the tarmac and into the hanger where every other recruit were waiting. Even if the voice in the back of his head screamed that none of this was right, that being part of a secret government program was too good to be true. Yet, he was finally able to be his own man, to make his own decision. He was able to get away from his family, away from his old life on the farm where he dreamed every day of being free. Besides his brothers and sisters were always more into looking after the farm then he was, ever since he was the child he just wanted to make a difference in the world.

He did miss his family at times, especially his mother and sisters but ever since he came out to his family there was a tension diving them and he couldn’t help let that drive away the homesickness he felt.  The military helped him begin his journey on making a difference, takes to being a farm boy and hauling heavy equipment around he didn’t have any trouble in completing his basic training at the top of his peers. When he signed up for this program he knew it was his calling but of course, this decision meant he had to literally leave everything behind. That also included his partner and best friend, Vincent.

Vincent was a good man and someone he cared deeply for, the man helped him multiple times when he ran from his home after the tension between him and his family was too much for him to handle. They fell in love and been together all through his high school years. Vincent understood Jack’s longing to make a difference and supported him when he shipped out for basic. As time went on a rift began to separate them to the point where it was best to go separate ways. They still loved each other but knew it was for the best. The separation wasn’t dramatic, nor was there any fanfare, they said their goodbyes and one final embrace was all Jack held onto while climbing onto his transport.

Jack wasn’t sad when they ended their relationship, neither was Vincent, they were happy for each other and Jack knew he couldn’t keep his promise to the other man, to settle down and have a normal job. That wasn’t the life he wanted and he knew Vince was going to be okay, he had his life planned out and he knew he was going to make a difference in his own way. He was fine fighting in the front lines to keep people like Vincent from life that dream, to live their lives without fear.  

He was ready to lay his life on the line if that was the case. 

He was fine with that. 

Really.

As he stood in the hanger he placed his hand over his chest pocket where he kept a picture of them both, even though he wouldn’t have anyone waiting for him when he finished the program he kept the photo close to his heart, for strength during those days he just wanted to give up. Even though he was sure what the program and the future were in store for him, he knew there was nothing he couldn’t accomplish. 

As more and more soldiers filled the open space he felt the tension hanging heavily over them all, so he turned to the nearest person and did what he did best, crack a joke. Instantly the group around him began to laugh and he felt like he did something good. Soon he was talking a small cluster of people who laughed at his stupid jokes and stories but hey if he was making them laugh then it was worth it. Many of them were just like him, fresh out of basics, he knew he wasn’t one in a million for being picked out to participate in his program but he couldn’t help that he wasn’t  _ the  _ best. 

Silence fell over them when heavy boots were heard coming from the front and when he turned his head to look at the group of six senior officers, the man in the middle leading the others radiated power and he felt a bit intimidated by him but instantly they all snapped to attention and he kept his gaze ahead, meaning he was looked straight at the man. He let his mind wander as he noticed the man was a shade or two darker than Vincent but were complete opposites. He could tell from those chocolate eyes that this man had seen more than no other man should have seen, an army man through and through.

Despite the other man wearing standard military cargo pants and a tight black shirt that left nothing to the imagination, and that green beanie that covered his head, he was a handsome fellow. Jack can look okay, he had his type even though his heart still belongs to Vincent in a way. It’ll take a while to get over a man that had such a powerful impact in his life.

Once they were broken up into teams, he was lucky to be part of Sergeant Reyes pack, even with his scowl and terrifying posture he can see in his eyes that they just because of very important people in his life. Plus, he was going to learn so much and become a better soldier, even the older soldiers in their group respected Reyes. He could tell their workload and training will be hell but was it bad that he actually looked forward to them? So he could prove to Reyes he was the best. He was still wary about what this program was going to them all but he’ll worry about that later. 

Reyes began to call out names of those who will be rooming with who until he called his name out and Jack was surprised he was picked to be rooming with Reyes, obviously it didn’t mean anything but his mind couldn’t help but supply some very unhelpful thoughts. It was unusual for a subordinate to room with a senior officer but they were a rather large group of recruits and the base was a lot smaller than expected. Oh well, if life gives you lemons, make lemonade right? 

When they were all dismissed to settle into their rooms and explore the base, he heard the teasing and snickers from his fellow teammates, some of the comments called him a teacher's pet and other not so innocent jokes, he tuned out them all. Jokes like that weren’t uncommon and he had his fair share of rude jabs, especially after finding out he was gay. Oh, how he couldn't wait for training to wipe the floor with those rude fuckers. Show them he wasn’t someone to mess with. Even though back in his old base he would play along to the jokes but this wasn’t some base in the middle of the desert, no this was it...the big leagues he wasn’t going to fall for some pettiness. 

Following Reyes he saw other officials leading their roommates to their own rooms, he felt a little better that he wasn’t the only ones and he continued to walk with a tight grip on his bag. Standing in front of the door he hesitated. The nameplate next to the door read; 

_ ‘Gabriel Reyes  _

_ Jack Morrison’ _

‘Gabriel’ he mentally memorized, he let the name roll over his inner thoughts, it was funny to see such a fierce man whose name was Gabriel, an angel of the lord. He had the feeling the man was more of the devil than an angel. He reached out to wrap his hand around the hand when he pauses. He was walking into a senior officers room, would it be the same his base? Was the different? Should he wait until Reyes himself opened the door? So many questions filled his head when a cough to his left made him jump. He looked over at Reyes’ amused smirk and he squeaked, completely forgetting the man was there, “Güero, are you going in or are you going to stare at that door all day? I have to say though, it’s a mighty fine door” 

He flushed in embarrassment,  _ way to go, Jack,  _ “sir! Sorry sir, I just thought that I’ll be intruding in your personal space… are you sure this is alright?” He truly did believe he was going to be intruding and Reyes let out a deep sigh, “it is what it is, until we move in the new base this is your room as well” Jack wasn’t fully convinced, yet he nodded and turned handle to step inside, a faint chuckle was heard behind him. 

The living area inside was decent and something he had never seen in any barracks he spent in his short military career. Right off the entrance was a small kitchenette with a sink, stove and a mini fridge. The countertop was littered with paper that Gabriel quickly moved to scope up,  _ ‘must be classified stuff… oops…’  _ he quickly averted his gaze to the ‘living room’, a loveseat and two rather soft looking armchairs filled the space. A picture of an owl in flight hung above the loveseat and a bookshelf filled with thriller and mystery novels was pushed against the far wall. 

Across from the loveseat was a halo screen that was showing the following days schedule, a soft blanket was draped over one of the armchairs and a worn guitar leaned against. Jack wondered how the Sergeant got away with so many personal belongings, but one look at those menacing gaze and just that air of authority that surrounded the man may have been a key reason. It felt like he was visiting a civilian home instead of a senior officer room. 

Even more, a reason to feel like he was intruding, “beyond this door is a hallway, to your left is the bathroom, right across is my room and straight ahead is all yours. I need to get work done so…” he saluted and watched the man disappears behind a door, he followed shortly and saw a light from under Reyes’ door. He hummed softly before heading to his room, even the bedroom was bigger than what he was used to, granted it was smaller than his childhood room but a decent twin bed was pushed again one wall, a desk and drawer lined the other. 

He set his bag down at the foot of his bed before sitting on the edge, needless to say, he was feeling a bit overwhelmed and he had started training yet. The living space was bigger that it threw him off for a moment but he liked it and carefully pulled out the picture of him and Vincent, he smiled and looked around the room, “gosh, if only I can show you this space...this is just the first step but I’m ready, I’m really am” he folded the photo up and slipped it under his pillow for safe keeping. 

He took the next half an hour setting his things up, it wasn’t much since they said mostly everything was prohibited per the program’s policy, he managed to tuck his favorite books and a few worn and loved comic books within his shirts and he set them on his night table with careful ease. Once everything was placed in its place he headed back out towards the main living area, only pausing to look at Reyes’ door.  Sighing softly he walked out to the quiet room and beelined to the bookshelves. Most of the books were old and possibly classics and he slowly pulled one out. By the dark theme and title, it was most likely a thriller of sorts. 

Setting the book back he glanced towards the front door, he was told to go out and explore but did he want to? Not really, his nerves were on the edge and he would rather hide away until the real work began. Instead, he grabbed another book, another thriller and sat down. What he didn’t expect was that time flew by rather quickly, the book drew him in and he just didn’t want to set it down. He jumped when he heard the rustling of fabric and looked up to see Reyes smirking, “scared you?” he huffed, his expression twisting into a scowl. The laugh from the man did little to ease it and his C.O sat on one of the armchairs, “...that’s my favorite book, you’ll like it” 

For a moment it felt as if they were friends, it felt good and familiar and the tension draining from his shoulders, “thank you, sir…” he heard a soft snort and watched as Reyes pulled out a tablet and began to work, leaving Jack to return to the book in peace. 

Then it hit him, he may have gotten way over his head…. 


	3. Unsteady

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Gabriel Reyes is a private man but who is the family in the photo?  
> Jack showing off and a very important character are introduced.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm back again for the next chapter! this is longer chapter since there's a lot to cover! Sometimes the right choice makes for the wrong outcome, sometimes a difficult choice must be made. Gabe isn't a bad guy here even if it seems like he is. Gabe is 28 in this story I may have forgotten to mention that. Also forgot I'm introducing a well-loved companion to Gabe.
> 
> Warning: does contain a racist exchange but Gabe puts an end to it very shortly. racist slurs are used once.

Gabriel on most nights dreamt of his family, of his mother, sisters, and grandmother. He dreamt of a time where he would wake up and smell his abuelita’s cooking, of his older sisters helping his mother with the garden. She loved her garden, the colorful flowers and earthy aroma wrapped around his body like a welcoming hug. In his dream he felt himself stand in the middle of the garden, it took years and patience to get the garden to where it was and he wondered if he could get permission from the higher-ups for leave, all he wanted was to visit his childhood home, to run up and hug his mother, to bury his face in her hair and feel safe. He missed sitting by the fireplace and listen to his abuela recounting stories of her youth and how his abuelo had to work hard to get her attention. He would even sit through his sisters' tea parties just to see them smile.

To feel like home again…

_‘You promised’ the voice caused his dream world to fade and twist into an ugly black mist, he turned to look at Andrea’s cold eyes, ‘you picked them over us! You promised’ he tried to speak, to try and reason with her but all he got was a slap to his face. Even in his dream it still stung...‘You abandoned your family, your son!’ It was a hard decision but a necessary one, he was fighting to protect those who can’t fight, like his son, his nieces, his sisters, his family…._

_He remembered that fight as it were yesterday and not four years ago, he was hurting, he was torn but had to do what was right. He had to protect his family. He was angry and he shouted, all he wanted was for Andrea to understand. His heart shattered when she responded with ‘you’re just like your father...abandoning his family’, his father left then when Gabriel was six, left his ill mother to fend for herself and he promised he wasn’t going to be like that…_

_And yet, here he was...he stared at her with pained fill eyes, a flash of regret overcoming her features when a quiet whimper made him freeze, he looked at his four-year-old son holding an army stuffed bear in his tiny arms, ‘papi?’_

_Instantly he dropped to his knees and opened his arms towards the boy, who shuffled into his father's warm embrace, Gabriel was wearing his military gear, ready to depart and the little boy held onto his father, his shattered heart broke more as Diego realized what it meant and he wailed. They were supposed to go on vacation that weekend, just the three of them but it's something else he would fail them at. ‘No...papi! Stay!’ Gabriel tried to reason with the boy but in the end, Diego pulled away and ran, leaving Gabriel heartbroken._

_‘Gabriel...I-‘_

_He was done, maybe he should have declined the offer but he knew he couldn’t really leave the armed forces, he understood he was hurting his family but he needed to do it, he needed to continue fighting. ‘All of my pension has being wired to your account, you and Diego are set for a while’ he couldn’t look at his wife, he couldn’t bear to see the coldness._

_His dream world twisted and bled, reds and blacks covering his vision of his family, the coldness breaking him from the warm embrace of the garden, of his mother's’ soft lullabies. It was time he woke up yet he faintly remembered Diego running out as fast as his tiny legs could carry and Gabriel picked him up with tears in his eyes. In his hands was the rosary he had gifted his son when he was born, ‘be safe Papi...okay?’ He felt a tear fall as he took the rosary and held his son tightly._

The dream fading into nothing as he gasped awake.

He sat up and looked at his hands, the lingering sensation of holding his son felt real, he ran his hand through his hair as he swung his legs over the edge of the bed and reached out towards his nightstand and gently pulled out the rosary. He spent a few moments holding the object in his hands, a silent prayer to a God he long stopped believing in. yet, he prayed to keep his family safe.

After having a moment to himself he set the rosary back in its safe spot before getting ready for a very long day. He didn’t wait for Morrison nor did he feel like he needed to, he showered, changed and headed out to the mess hall for a quick breakfast before waiting for his squad out by the training fields.

He didn’t expect to see Morrison himself standing at attention by himself in the middle of the field, he rose a brow as he approached the other, “early aren’t you?” He grumbled and saw the recruit fidget and looking embarrassed, “Sir… I um… I couldn’t sleep, decided to just wait out here”

Gabriel nodded, he brought a hand up and rubbed his beard and asked, “tell me, Morrison, why did you agree to this program?” He watched the other’s reaction as a mix of emotions washed over him.

“I joined the military because I wanted to get away from my family, from a life I never wanted. I joined the S.E.P because I saw how unprotected the little guys are. I joined to protect those who can’t protect themselves, to the civilians who just want a normal life.”

Gabriel nodded in agreement and clasped the shorter man by his shoulder, “you’re a good man, Morrison” he just hoped after the first round of injections didn’t kill him. He saw the awestruck expression on the man's face and he couldn’t help but laugh, at the same time the other recruits filed out and stood at attention.

“Alright cadets, welcome to the first day of training, let’s get started warm those chicken legs up, run, give me four miles then complete that obstacle course, five times ” He smirked as he watched them all start to run the perimeter of the field. About an hour watching them Warren walked up to Reyes with a whistle, “pushing them already?” Gabriel laughed and turned to look at her, “Nah, this is nothing” She blinked in surprise and handed him a clipboard. “Going soft on the first day?”

With a roll of his eyes, Gabriel shook his head and took the clipboard with his team’s profile, “No, they have injections today and I’m giving them a false sense of security, the real training starts in two days” Warren laughed and gave Reyes a pat on his shoulder, “you are truly an evil man”

He hummed and flipped through the pages and scribbling notes on each, “What do you think?” He paused and thought for a moment, “They have potential, Reynolds over there acting as if this is a game but according to his profile he’s a damn good marksman, Collins is falling back from the others but she’s not giving up and I admire that” He knew he shouldn’t get too attached since he will lose a few of them soon enough. “What about him?” Warren asked and nodded towards Morrison who was outrunning everyone by several meters, “boy scout? So far he’s outperforming his peers, this is a team and he’s trying too damn hard…” she hummed and turned to look at Gabriel with a thoughtful expression, “have you heard from them?”

Freezing, Gabriel gave his companion a glare, “no and you know that they cut me off from their life and it’s what I deserve. After Andrea sent in the divorce papers she was done with me. People like us don’t get to be free, we don’t get to have a normal life. They’re safe and that’s all that matters so drop it” She held her hands up in an apology, they both served together from day one and Gabriel considers Tonya Warren a friend. “I’m sorry your majesty, sheesh… just asking since you’re writing awfully a lot of notes on Morrison, you never give out nicknames nor get attached not since-”

“What’s your point?” He growled and turned to face forward, he noticed Jack pausing to look at them before continuing his training, “he might be one of the those who won’t make it Gabe...I’ve seen you hurt enough and I don’t want you to spiral down” He sighed and nodded, “I know that but something about them, about him…”

She laughed once again and nodded in agreement, “Saw him walk off the transport, I know what you mean...looked at him and felt as if everything would be okay, he’s like the sun pushing the clouds away after a storm. The peace and happiness I once thought were long gone...he’s someone special and who knows, maybe he can melt your cold, icy heart” she teased and smirked when she saw the faint flush on Gabriel’s cheeks.

“What are you doing here anyway?” She smirked and pointed back towards the base, “Left my squad running a simulation” at that Gabriel laughed, “and you call me evil?”

“I learned from the master” she responded easily and stretched, “Gotta go back and check on them, don’t want them dying on me before the injections” he rolled his eyes and they departed with a fist bump.

He continued to watch his group begin to struggle with the course when another whistle made him look to his right, another officer waved and by his side was a familiar and well missed canine, “look who I brought back home Reyes” Gabriel stood taller and whistled a unique tune, the canine perked her ears and dashed towards Gabriel before he clicked his tongue and immediately the German Shepherd halted and sat down yet her ears were on high alert. He chuckled and dropped to his knees, “at ease soldier” he teased and the canine barked and ran around him, happily licking his face and wagging her tail. Laughing he scratched her ears and looked up at the officer, “she cleared?”

“She’s as stubborn as you Reyes, she made a full recovery and is mission ready. She was impatient and I decided to bring her over” he nodded a thanks and looked back at his companion, “I missed you Riley” she whined before he stood and smirked, “we’re still on duty, at attention” he commanded and like a light switch, Riley’s tail stopped wagging and she sat next to his legs, her ears on alert.

“Thanks for bringing her around, doc” the officer nodded and saluted before walking back. Just in time he looked back at his men and anger filled him as he watched Collins fall on the tires, clearly exhausted and the others just ran past her, Morrison hesitated for a moment before continuing. Riley felt the anger radiating from her owner and she growled alongside him. Gabriel marched up to them and called out inattention, “what kind of team is this? You just left a fellow soldier behind, bang she’s dead and so are you” he looked at each of them in the eye and glared.

“In this unit, we work together, period. We move as one if one falls everyone falls” he looked at the twins who were placed in his unit, “Hernandez twins, son unos pendejos… what we’re thinking? Pushing Niels to climb before him? Morrison, you saw Collins fall and you did nothing. Either you all learn to work as a unit or get the hell out”

He saw the gilt on each and every one of their faces before he sighed, “This isn’t a race to the top, this isn’t some competition… there’s no glory or a trophy at the end, we fight and train so we can live to see another day. You will learn to work as a team, this right here? Are you comrades, your family and we leave no one behind… understood” several low mumbles were heard and he arched a brow, “what was that?” Much louder ‘sir yes sir’ echoed around.

‘Fucking wetbacks’

The moment those words were uttered the whole air around them suddenly tensed, Gabriel turned to look at the older bulky man at the end of the line, “Bryant, come here” his voice was eerily calm with a sharp edge to it. The man spat on the ground before stepping up to look into Gabriel’s brown eyes, “I didn’t quite catch what you said soldier... _repeat it_ ” The man smirked and stood up straighter, “I ain’t going to let no wetback order me around, teamwork and all that bullshit? Gonna make us into pussies, I signed up to kill fuckers like you” Gabriel stepped closer and into the man’s space, “You’re a real tough guy, aren’t you?”

He paused for a moment before continuing, “a real American, right puta? Do you think you have every right to be here? To what..kill fuckers like me? And you know what pendejo? I would love to see you try” before the other could even open his mouth he pulled his right hand back and punched the man straight into his jaw, he smirked as he fell onto the ground with a pained groan. Gabriel then picked him back up by the collar of his uniform and brought him back to eye level with ease. “Fuckers like you don’t make it two seconds out on the battlefield, you have no right to be in this program” he punched the man once again and glanced at Riley, “Meet Riley, she’s part of the pack, she’s part of the family you will treat her with respect and she will treat you with the same respect and she follows my every command. Reily, it’s been a long time and I know you see this disgrace? It’s time for your hunt” Before anyone could ask, the canine lowered herself and growled, “I would run if I were you and if you can survive we will try this again” The unit watched in horror and morbid excitement as the man ran for his life as Riley began to chase after him, faster than any normal dog could have ran.

He then turned to the rest of his men and arched a brow when they were all trying to stop laughing, “got something to say?” one of the twins cleared his throat before fist pumping the air, “that was awesome! Served him right hijo de- “ Gabriel cut him off with one look before rolling his eyes in amusement, “anyways, go wash up and head to the mess hall… lunch will be provided for all of you, dismissed” he watched as each of them left and he paused when Jack bounced from foot to foot, “what?” he asked and the blond looked back to where Riley was still chasing after Bryant, “Sir…? Will he be alright?”

Gabriel turned to face Jack and hummed, “why? Do you agree with what he said?” Jack shook his head and rubbed the back of his neck, “oh no, he deserves that… if he acted that way around you and Hernandez? He’ll have a ball around me...it’s just wouldn’t you get in trouble? What if he gets hurt and you get court-martialed?” Gabriel laughed and reached out to ruffle Jack’s hair, “Didn’t know you cared so much about me boy scout, I told him if he can survive Riley’s hunt then we’ll try again but he already has a strike for insubordination, I don’t care what happens to him. But, tell me, Morrison, why would he have a ball around you?”

Jack ducked his head as they both began their journey back to the main building, “I’m...well, I’m gay…” Gabriel blinked and looked at the younger soldier, “Well you got a point there, eh he won’t say shit about you so don’t worry, anyone gives you trouble you report to me, understood?” Jack nodded and looked back when Bryant screamed, “sir…” Gabriel turned his head to look at Morrison before sighing, “Fine” he let out a whistled and waited until Riley trotted up to them, “good girl”

“Sir, I have another question...I never saw a K9 unit that big, fast or smart, not that it's a bad thing but…” Gabriel reached down to pat his companions head and hummed, “the military is a very shitty place, Jack… especially if it's a top-secret Government program, they didn’t just experiment on humans...Riley was one of them and she’s the damn best partner I’ve had, raised her from a pup” Jack smiled and held a hand out for her to sniff, “nice to meet you Riley” the canine arched her head to look at Gabriel and with a small nod, Riley’s tail began to wag and she jumped up to greet the other.

The rest of the walk was in a calm silence as they entered the mess hall, “hey Reyes! Why is this food crap?! It’s slob!” one of his men whined and Gabriel smirked as he set is own normal meal down onto the table, robots were passing out appropriate food trays to each soldier and he pointed his fork towards them, “you have injections, I don’t so eat up” he pulled a strip of chicken from his plate and set it down for Riley and Reynolds groaned, “not far…” Gabriel shook his head and nodded towards the questionable food, “your first round of drugs is today, no food is allowed and trust me it's better this way. In two days time, you’ll get to enjoy your normal meals so stop bitching”

The rest of lunch hour was spent throwing questions around, Gabriel keeping his past private and close to him the others did really get anything out of him. Soon he led them all towards the medical bay where a series of nurses covered head to toe in protective gear waited for them. Gabriel hated medical and it brought him back to his own injection days, it caused him to shiver at the thought and he handed the clipboard to one of the head doctors. He stayed with his men as they prepared each of them with a series of IVs and he called to each of them, the blue serum slowly making its way down the tubing “just relax and it’ll be over soon”

It wasn’t until he took a step out of medical when the screaming began.


End file.
